Town of Safe Haven
by LordDarkus
Summary: My new Kingdom Hearts story. Kingdom Hearts and the Heartless belong to Square Enix


Town of Safe Haven

After Harris and Lewis had been taken to another world, Harris lies unconscious on the ground.

"Harris! Harris!" Lewis tries to wake him up

"Harris! Get up!" Harris stirred and woke up

"You ok?"

"Man, I feel like I got hit by a truck." Harris rubs his head

Harris looks around at the strange town and sees many shops around. He looks up at the sky and sees many stars, more than he has ever seen in Dracosville, and no moon.

"Where are we?"

"I did a little asking around, and this is Traverse Town."

"Traverse Town?"

"Yeah, people come to this world when their worlds are swallowed by darkness."

"Where's Dracorous?"

"He couldn't come with us. Someone has to protect Dracosville."

"True. I think we should split up and take a look around. You take the First District and I'll take the Third District."

"Right." They split up

Harris goes through into the Third District and looks at a large, golden fountain.

"This is amazing." He notices something behind him

Harris turns around and sees Soldiers and Air Soldiers spawn. Air Soldiers have the same structure as Soldiers, but wear an aviator cap and goggles, have bat-like wings, and wear brown boots. Harris summons his Keyblade

"Guess I should be used to fighting Heartless wherever I go."

Harris charges at the Heartless and defeats three Soldiers with quick swings of his Keyblade. The Air Soldiers attempt to attack from above, but Harris blocks these attacks by holding his Keyblade horizontally. The Air Soldiers bounce off and land on the ground.

"Dark Firaga!" He launches a dark fireball and destroys the grounded Air Soldiers

"Time to finish it up. Dark Lighting." Harris launches a black lighting bolt into the sky and many others rain down on the Heartless, destroying them and releasing the hearts into the sky.

"That's the last of them."

"Not bad, you have some pretty good fighting skills." Someone calls out

"Thanks. Wait, who said that?" He looks around and sees a teenage boy standing in front of him

This boy is about an inch taller than Harris, has short hair that is dark brown to the point of being black, brown eyes, and is wearing a red jacket, black jeans and red sneakers.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Raphael."

"Hey, name's Harris. Why are you here?"

"My home was destroyed by darkness and I landed here."

"Oh right, that's why this world is here."

"Yes, and I can tell that you're not supposed to be here."

"How?"

"That." He points to his Keyblade

"The Keyblade?"

"Yes, I can tell since you have that, you aim to fight darkness in your world."

"I do just that. My home is called Dracosville and my brother and I are the guardians of that town."

"So you were both chosen by the Keyblade?"

"No, we're actually in the bloodline of Keyblade wielders, which gives us the power to wield them. But that shows that one of our ancestors was chosen"

"I see. I never thought that such a thing could happen." He sees an explosion in the distance

"Looks like there's trouble in the First District."

"That's where my brother is. I'm going to help him." He starts to run to the First District

"Wait up, I'll come too."

"Thanks."

They run towards the First District and when they arrive, they see Lewis destroy a Yellow Opera and no other Heartless can be seen. Lewis breathes heavily and Harris approaches him."

"Lewis, are you ok?"

"Yeah, but you're a little late."

"Sorry, but I had to fight Heartless too."

"I figured as much. I fought Shadows, Red Nocturnes, Yellow Operas, and Air Soldiers" He sees Raphael

"Who's this?"

"This is Raphael. I met him after I took out the Heartless in the Third District. Raphael, this is my bro, Lewis."

"Nice to meet you, Raphael."

"Same here." He suddenly goes wide-eyed

"Look out!" The Heartless from Dracosville descends and Harris and Lewis dodge it

"Whoa, I've never seen a Heartless like that before!"

"We have. That Heartless attacked our home. We were told that it came here and Dracorous sent us here." Said Harris

"Dracorous?"

"We'll explain later. Raphael, find somewhere safe. Harris and I will take this."

"Ok, good luck." Raphael goes to find shelter

"Let's exterminate this thing!" Harris said with confidence

"Remember, its weak point is the gem on its forehead."

"Yeah, but I don't think our last strategy will work. It might have caught on."

"You might be right, we need to think of something new."

"What if one of us distracted it while the other climbs onto it."

"That could work. I'll distract it."

"Don't be reckless."

"I never am."

Lewis runs towards the Heartless to divert its attention and meanwhile, Harris goes around behind it and tries to hitch a ride onto its abdomen. The Heartless tries to incinerate Lewis with a fire blast, but Lewis blocks the attack with his Keyblade. As he continues to block the attack, the force pushes him back. He responds by pushing himself forward.

"Whether its protecting my home or not; I will destroy any Heartless that crosses me." He continues to push back

"Aeroga!" He launches a concentrated wind blast and momentarily confuses it

While the Heartless is confused, Harris grabs onto its abdomen and climbs up its body. The Heartless soon becomes reiterated and starts relentlessly attacking Lewis with its claws. Harris holds on to it and tries not to get thrown off.

"Lewis, hit it with another wind blast!"

"Are you nuts? That could hurt you too."

"I don't care, just do it. I'm not letting this thing knock you down and escape again."

"Ok, here goes. Aeroga!" He launches another whirlwind, making the Heartless dizzy again

While the Heartless is incapacitated, Harris takes the opportunity to climb onto its head. He does many rapid slashes on the gem on its forehead and finishes by deeply impaling it. Harris pulls his Keyblade out and jumps to the ground. The Heartless glows radiantly and disappears in a huge flash of light and releases a very big heart into the sky.

"Yes, we did it, we finally destroyed it." Lewis said with much joy

"Yeah, but something tells me that this is only the beginning. We may have won this battle, but our war against the Heartless continues."

"I agree." Raphael walks up to them

"I feel it too: like your troubles are only beginning. Now that the Heartless around here see you as a threat, you can expect things to get pretty gnarly around here."

"Trust me, Raphael. We always do." Harris said with confidence

"Wait, what's that?" Lewis pointed to the sky

Suddenly, giant purple pieces of armor fell from the sky: an hourglass-shaped torso with a lilac, diamond pattern around the waist, two gauntlets with wide wrists and four clawed fingers on each, and short legs ending in large, black, hammer-like feet. The pieces assemble, but do not connect, and a spherical head with a silver faceplate falls and lands on the torso.

"Watch out you guys, that's a Guard Armor!" Raphael warned them

"A Guard Armor?" Harris asked

"Yes, I have heard rumors about it. It's supposed to command and protect the other Heartless here."

"Any idea how to defeat it?" Lewis asked

"No, but you need to be on guard. Its arms and legs move independently from its body, so it is very dangerous."

"What if we tried destroying its arms and legs individually, and then attacking the main body?" Lewis suggested

"That might work. Let's give it a try."

"Heads up, you guys!"

The Guard Armor throws its arms at Harris and Lewis and they swiftly jump to dodge. They break off in different directions and the arms follow them.

"Dark Firaga!" Harris launches a dark fireball, ignites the arm and destroys it

"On to the next one."

"Aeroga!" Lewis sends the arm flying and while it is airborne, he does a quadruple cross slash to destroy it

"Alright, let's knock it off its feet."

"You do the first strike, and I'll deliver the finishing blow."

"You got it. Fire Tornado!" Lewis launches a flaming tornado at the Guard Armor's feet

"Shadow Clone!" Harris creates a clone from darkness and they each attack the Guard Armor's leg swiftly, eventually they are destroyed and Harris' clone disappears

"Well, that's that. Not much it can do without anything to hit with."

"Harris, Lewis, look out!" Raphael warned them and the Guard Armor rammed them with its torso, knocking them down

"You guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine. But that thing won't be for long." Lewis replied

"That just got me mad. And when I'm mad, any Heartless in my sight is dead. No matter if it's big or small, strong or weak." They get up

"Let's hit him together and with all we've got."

"My thoughts exactly. Slash Tornado!" Lewis launches a giant tornado and does a rapid volley of fury slashes from within it

"Dark Eruption!" Harris drives his Keyblade into the ground and a column of dark fire comes up from beneath the Guard Armor, going through the center of Lewis' tornado

The Guard Armor takes massive damage and Lewis and Harris finish it off by doing a combined cross slash across the center of its torso. The Guard Armor starts trembling and its head falls through, releasing a very large heart into the sky.

"Finally." Harris dematerialized his Keyblade

"No more big surprises."

"I'm with you." Lewis dematerializes his Keyblade

"I think I have had as much trouble as I can take for one day."

"One giant Heartless was bad enough, but two was more hectic that taking out a hundred Heartless back at home."

"Now that that's over, are you guys going to tell me about yourselves, where you came from, and what you're doing here?" Raphael asked

"Ok, to start, Lewis and I come from a small town known as Dracosville. It's also known as the Town of the Dragon."

"We are the guardians of that town, protecting it from any Heartless or whatever threat comes to it."

"I see, so who's Dracorous?" Raphael asked

"Dracorous is a giant dragon who is another one of the town's guardians. He guides us like he has all of the previous guardians. He is also a part of our family." Lewis answered

"Alright, my last question: what are you doing here?"

"That giant Heartless that we fought before the Guard Armor originally attacked Dracosville, but it escaped after we attacked it. Dracorous tracked its movements to this world and he brought us here." Harris answered

"Yeah, but without Dracorous, how are we supposed to get home?" Asked Lewis

"We don't need Dracorous to travel between worlds."

"What do you mean?"

"Raphael told me that we can use our Keyblades to open gates to other worlds."

"Is that true?" Lewis asked Raphael

"I've only read about it. But, I've never seen it for real."

"Let's give it a shot." Lewis suggested

"Right."

Harris and Lewis materialize their Keyblades and point them to the same spot. Energy gathers at the Keyblade's tips and a beam of light is launched from each. The beams collide and a dimensional gate opens.

"I guess this is goodbye, Raphael." Said Lewis

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again. Count on it."

"Ok, take care of yourself." Harris said and him and Lewis walk into the gate and it closes behind them


End file.
